


Dried Persimmon Chocolates

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Chocolates aren't always given for romantic feelings, but can be gifts representing other things, as Matsumoto comes to find out with her nearly emotionless taicho.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 2
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Dried Persimmon Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Matsumoto sat in the tenth division office, going through her desk, when she opened up her drawer and found a box of dried persimmons covered in chocolate. She received this candy on valentines from Gin, however, she had also been receiving it also on the second Sunday of May for a couple of years now, though she couldn't figure out why her childhood friend would suddenly start giving them to her on this day.

The third seat always forgot to ask him about this when she had time, but today he happened to stick his head round the door frame and be noticed by her. "Gin, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Ran-chan?" the young man maneuvered so that he was behind her. He saw the chocolates in her hands, and got a perplexed look on her face, however, she didn't see this.

"Gin, why are you giving me these on today of all days?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm not the one giving you those… where did you find them?" he suddenly asked, a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

"In my desk draw," she commented, setting them down on her desk.

"I don't go into Ran-chan's desk," the man commented. "It must be someone from your division.

"Taicho!" the woman suddenly turned an infuriated look at the man that sat behind the desk.

"What is it Ran-chan?" the man glanced up.

"Ran-chan wants to know if Isshin-taicho-san is the one giving her the chocolates," Gin frowned.

"You old pervert!" Matsumoto stood up and marched over to his desk.

"I didn't give you any chocolates Matsumoto," the man sighed.

"Of course you did and you have been around this time for the last few years," the woman stated.

"As much as papa loves…" however, the captain dropped his goofy look suddenly. "The last few years? Matsumoto, you do realize what the significance of today is, what is celebrated today?"

"No… I do not," she mumbled.

"Ahh… Ran-chan wouldn't know… she and I had no reason to celebrate today, as we had no mother," Gin suddenly smiled, the jealousy gone. "It started a few years ago huh? I have an idea who has been giving them."

"What has today to do with mothers," the robust female growled, just as the small lieutenant of the division came in carrying the day's paperwork.

"I wish you would help me carry this Matsumoto," the small white haired boy commented, glaring at the woman as he set the papers down on the taicho's desk.

"What does it have to do with today? It's a special holiday called Mother's day," Isshin smirked, his eyes darting to his second in command.

"Did I miss something," the boy stated, no emotion showing on his face.

"What moron would give me something on mother's day?! I am not old enough to be a mother," the woman suddenly yelled.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya suddenly turned pale, something that the two captains noticed, but the third seat defiantly missed. He slowly turned around to face her. "I apologize, Matsumoto. I figured since you didn't complain before, that it would be all right to continue."

However, the woman's face was red in the face as she glared at the young boy. "Toshiro."

"It's Lieutenant Hitsugaya," the boy reprimanded.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro! Why the hell do you think it is all right to treat me like an old lady like that," she stated, causing the child to become even paler.

"Because… because…" the boy suddenly stammered out, then glanced at the floor, his cheeks turning a tad bit pink. "I get to appreciate granny on grandparents' day, and other then her, your… never mind…"

Matsumoto suddenly grabbed his shoulders hard, "I am what?"

Toshiro's cheeks turned even redder and he couldn't look her in the face. However, Isshin slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "I got it. Matsumoto, other then his granny is the closest thing he has to a mother figure! If this is the case, perhaps Shiro-chan, Gin and I should do something together on father's day!"

"Sounds good to me," Gin smiled.

However, Toshiro had other ideas and dashed towards the door, his cheeks red. However, Matsumoto grabbed his shoulder. "Why me? I get drunk a lot of the time and I am not the best role model."

"If it weren't for Matsumoto Rangiku, I would not be a shingami," the boy muttered.

"No, I think you would have entered the academy eventually," the woman sighed.

"If it weren't for Ran-chan granny would be dead," the boy suddenly commented, pulling away. "I promise I won't ever do that again!"

And with that, the lieutenant disappeared through the doorway, muttering something about the tenth division being the most embarrassing to be in.

**Many Years Later…**

Matsumoto was extremely mad a Gin. She was again fiddling through her desk, trying to forget about his betrayal and the whole Winter War. She opened the desk drawer and saw a box of dried persimmons covered in chocolate. Her face suddenly became livid and she flung them across the room, causing her taicho to look up. "What was that for?"

"Stupid Gin," the woman snapped. "Why didn't I notice those in there before?!"

"First, because you almost never go into your desk," the small taicho commented. "Second, they weren't there until last night."

"Taicho, how would you know that," the woman muttered grumpily.

"Because I'm the one who put them there as I felt you needed cheering up," Hitsugaya muttered grumpily.

"But what is the occasion," she muttered. "There is always a reason one gives chocolates."

"You seriously don't remember," a slight pink came to his cheeks again. "I really don't want to talk about the reason."

"Taicho, please tell me I'm not your first crush, because that would be rather disturbing," she sighed.

"Matsumoto," the boy suddenly yelled, then he regained his composer. "You really don't remember, do you… I've done it before."

"Yes, when taicho was still around," she commented.

"Thank you so much for bringing him up," the boy muttered, his face turning even redder. "Any ways, happy mother's day."

Matsumoto blinked a couple of times. "Taicho… I thought you promised not to do this again."

"I did, but I figured you could use some cheering up," the boy muttered, becoming even more uncomfortable. "I apologize if I affronted you like before."

"Taicho…" she suddenly shook her head, then shunpooed behind him, tilting his head backward so she could kiss him on the forehead. "If one had stuck around a little longer back then, I could have told you I wasn't as mad at you as you thought I was. Also, it's the thought that counts… though next time, please don't get me something that reminds me of Gin."

The boy pulled away, his face going completely red. "What ever Matsumoto."

"Which reminds me, taicho, did you, Gin and taicho ever do something on that father's day?" she suddenly asked.

"Matsumoto!" the boy yelled, causing his lieutenant to dash from the room, chuckling at the fact that she hadn't thought his face could turn any redder, but in fact it did.


End file.
